


Bad Things Happen To Those Who Kill

by Rusiriuss



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blood, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, no beta we die like men, no one acts like this i know just let me be, out of context
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusiriuss/pseuds/Rusiriuss
Summary: abandoned





	Bad Things Happen To Those Who Kill

**Author's Note:**

> abandoned pls don't read this trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent Magpie is, arguably, a normal person. But his instincts are questionable. And the results can have bad endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not really sure where this came from, and i haven't seen the show in ages, but i like the universe and feel the need to ruin ever fandom i enter with an original character, even if they're only stored in my mind and used for getting me through boring days. sorry, but that's just how it goes.

Vincent Magpie is a normal person. Well, as normal as you can be after growing up in Gotham. He’s seen some things; he’s seen druggies OD, watched a drunken man fall off a roof, hell, he’s even seen cops commit murder in cold blood. But when you’re a powerless twenty-two year old who looks like a teenager, you can’t do much but keep quiet. What could he possibly do to change the state of Gotham?

_I could blow up a bank._

_I don’t have the supplies._

_Shoot a cop?_

_No, too risky. Besides, what if I killed a good one?_

_Slim chance of that_ , he thinks to himself, staring at his shoes as he leans against the wall of the dark alley. _All the cops here are crooked._ Preoccupied with the implausible scenarios running through his head, he doesn’t notice an unfamiliar man creep into the alley until he speaks.

“Hey, kid. Care to help a man out?”

A sense of dread seeps into Vincent, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Agitated, he doesn’t move from his position, eyes locking onto the shoes of the stranger who is getting a bit too close for comfort. He fidgets with the switchblade in the pocket of his hoodie, prepared to threaten the odorous man should he need to.

“Hey.” The voice is louder this time, agitated. “I’m talking to you,' he growls, jerking Vincent's chin up and pushing him back against the brick. "Give me your money before I kill you and take it, _bitch_.” The man presses the barrel of a concealed gun against Vincent's hip, daring him to refuse.

The unprovoked threat combined with the pain of the bricks grinding into his scalp causes Vincent to yelp, and his fight-or-flight instincts kick in. He yanks his hands out of his pockets, displaying the knife in plain view of the aggressive mugger. Before the man has time to react, Vincent has already begun to move.

With the confidence of a well-practiced killer, he flicks open the weapon and slashes it across the man’s throat, tearing through sending blood spraying onto his face and the wall behind him. The man drops like a stone, gasping for breath. He falls unconscious quickly, blood weakly streaming out of his neck.

Vincent drops the knife and backs away, terrified and fascinated at how easy it had been to kill the large man crumpled at his feet.

"Oh my god." It takes Vincent a second to realize that he had said that. "I just killed somebody." He can feel the panic rising in his throat like bile, acidic and suffocating. 

"Yes, you did." A small man steps out of the shadows, inky black hair sticking up haphazardly in a way that throws off his intimidating expression. "Thank you for disposing of that pathetic snitch. I'm going to have to apologize for this next bit, though. It won't be quite as fun as murder. At least, not for you." 

The last thing Vincent knows is a hand clamped firmly over his mouth and a tight, devilish smile on the small man's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think if you managed to make it through that shitty writing! if i screwed something up, tell me and i'll try to fix it!


End file.
